Talk:Zaishen Elite
Does anyone know the points at which the number of foes is increased? I have fought as many as 7 or so Zaishen, but I am not sure if I've aver faced more than that - I've gotten to about 10 wins or so with pretty simple builds, but I've never really tried to get farther and was curious as to whether it stops at 8 opponents or if it continues to increase--Epinephrine 03:14, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::I know by stage 8, we fought 8 enemies. We reached stage 9, but I forgot to take a screenshot. My wild guess is 9 enemies. :::I've made it into the teens in here and never seen 9 enemies. I will have to record when they increment however--Epinephrine 10:05, 24 April 2006 (CDT). ::::Also, shouldn't it be noted that this is the only time when opponent NPCs will speak to you, and not only that, they are the only npcs to speak in public chat. The only thing they say is "gg" I believe... :::::Today I had a over 15 consecutive win streak on elite. The 15th was lost against 9 warriors and 9 pets who swarmed our traps and spirits. I'm not exactly sure at what points the number of foes increase, as the teams are constantly mixed. I am very sure however that the last match lost was against 9 warriors, as I counted 9 'gg's in the chat logs afterwards. My best quess is that the number of opponents you fight increases with every 3 or 4 battles or so. ::::::Confirming 9 enemies (mixed) at 15th battle. Also, the 5th win already had 6 trappers. My guess is 1st=4,2nd=5,5th=6,with another enemy added every 3 wins until...? (can't sign, username issues) 21:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::1st fight has 4 / 2nd-4th have 5 / 5th-7th have 6 / 8th-10th have 7 / 11th-13th have 8 / 14th- ??? have 9 / all confirmed except i thought i saw 8 enemies in round 9, not sure 22:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I went ahead and added a sentence in the notes to explain the pattern of increases. It was consistent for me up to round 21, so I assume 12 show up at round 23. 00:41, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Move Looking at this on the map and when you're there it is labeled as Zaishen Elite with no challenge. --Rainith 21:46, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :I agree with the move. There seems to be no opposition yet. --adeyke 01:44, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::If no one argues against it in a day or so, I'll move it (unless someone decides to do so before then). --Rainith 01:49, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Tips on winning Can someone put in some tips on how to defeat each of the various teams? :3 trappers with a rit - Lavvaran 16:16, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::I've personally had a great deal of success as a trapper, with 2 elementalist and a ritualist hero. I could list the builds if it helps at all, but the general strategy is wall off the gate with spirits with a stack of traps in front of them. The elementalists sport meteor shower along with mark of rodgort and more aoe fire. As far as what spirits the ritualist brings, frozen soil is a must, along with union + shelter. Because of frozen soil nobody brings any rezzes, so you really have to do things right the first time. It requires a little bit of micro in the beginning to get set up and there is some variation between different teams but that's the setup I use and I've gone as far as 20 consecutive wins (which it seems like there's no point to going that far besides seeing consecutive wins: 20 pop up on your screen). Hope this helps somebody :) Xynce 19:42, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::Tried this today, very effective. My hero micro is bad so all the spirits end up in one big lump but I went to 13 wins with no sign of the tactic failing, even vs the mixed group where only 2 hit the traps. Dropped the mark; whatever you're killing tends to be on fire anyway from the Flame Traps/other fire spells. Earthbind is very useful with Meteor spam from the elems. 19:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Unlocking This place got unlocked on my account, and I never beat any of the enemy groups at Zaishen Challenge. How did this happen? Is it just some bug? There doesn't seem to be anything written here about it. -- Ephidel 04:35, 19 June 2006 (CDT) This happened to me too, but then.. Random arenas randomly appears and dissapears on my account too... (not a bad thing) --Jamie 04:41, 19 June 2006 (CDT) It happend to me, too. I guess it is because of adding Factions to an existing Prophecies account. Do you two have both Factions and Prophecies, too? :I also had Zaishen Elite unlocked without having ever fought at Zaishen Challenge, and I also have both Prophecies and Factions. It would be useful to see if this is always the case and if so add this piece of information to the article as this is very confusing. Edit: upon looking at the Team Arenas article I noticed that if your account existed before an update in January 2006, which mine did, Team Arenas will be open regardless of whether they are unlocked, Zaishen Elite could quite possibly be the same reason. Confirming and adding this to the article would be helpful --Colonel Popcorn 11:46, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::That doesn't make any sense. The January update is what introduced the Battle Isles, including the Zaishen Challenge and Elite, and the arena unlocking system. So, while access to the Team Arenas was grandfathered in, that couldn't have happened to the Zaishen Elite. --adeyke 12:32, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::several updates ago, they included a line similar to "restored access to accounts that existed prior to the Zaishen", i'll see if i can find it. that's when mine unlocked --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:24, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Note Despite the claims of anet that you can't get Gladiator ranks I got 2 points here today - Lavvaran 16:18, 27 July 2006 (CDT) no wai 172.192.95.181 03:21, 4 December 2006 (CST) every time that I've gotten over ten, when I've faced the IWAY ot was in D'Allesia Arena, and one warrior was on the minimap before the gates opened. Does this happen to everyone? Tsukan 17:08, 5 February 2007 (DST) Ive also confirmed that there is a daily cap of 4k Faction from Zaishen elite. :Does the 2k Faction gained from Zaishen challenge count toward this 4k limit?Cyrogenic 12:59, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::There's a total 6K/day Zaishen Elite faction cap. First there is the 2K faction/day cap which is universal to all Zaishen arenas. Then on each consecutive victory, it seems that the cap is upped by 1000 x number of rounds. (Needs more testing.) So in round 3, you have a 3000 faction cap, round 4 is 4000, etc. This does not continue after 6000. If you earn say 5300 faction in Zaishen elite for the day, then quit and re-enter the arena, you will not recieve any faction for the first five rounds, but will continue recieving from the 6th round forward until you hit 6000 total (so an extra 700). ::This detail isn't necessarily important because its easy with heroes to make a build that will simply never lose. 16 consecutive victories that are mostly flawless will get you 6k faction/day. I've gone up to 32 victories for fun, it seems the number of opponents stop increasing, maxing out at 8 or 9. I haven't gotten any glad points despite going this far. FoxBat 02:53, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::can you give detailes on this never loosing team? 00:17, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::: 3 hero nukers with cry/AoE, ZB bonder monk with FS and EoE. 15:24, 17 October 2008 (UTC) 6k Per Day 6k per day - when does this roll over? Midnight? Is it just 24hr periods? What is it? — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 17:04, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Want to know that too. Doing a trapper roudn every day and noticed that each seems to have different reset times even when we go together. Sometime one of us doesn't get any points and has to wait longer than the rest. --Birchwooda Treehug 19:45, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just got another 6k with about 20 hours in between runs 21:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::Tried again today after about 22 hours between, didn't get anything. I had done some RA recently though. After 24-25 hours, I got the full 6k here again. This is mid afternoon CST for what it's worth. 22:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Tested it several times over the past few weeks and it took exactly 24 hours after the first enter the previous day before we got experience. That timecounter is player-based not team-based. 15:45, 13 Feb 2009 (UTC) Why is this also in "Research Needed"? Again, wondering. If you need to know the number of wins needed for the 6k, it's 16, and not necessarily Flawless. --Alf's Hitman 04:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Anyone ever have 2-3 npcs start out of the gate lol? 2 zaishen trappers were out of gate before timer ended but stood there until timer ended--Relyk 08:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC)